Another Computer?
by KrazyGal91
Summary: The Sequal to Computer? anyways, Zuko is alone and he reads some more fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko slowly walked inside the ship, exhausted from training. On his way to his room, he passed the weapon room. Where he saw four of his soldiers standing around and laughing. "What are you laughing about?" asked Zuko pushing everyone aside, "What the Fuck?"

There it was, another computer (Again, they didn't know what it was called) on the same sight. "I thought I gave you all things to do!" he screamed.

"Yes sir, but we finished it all." one of them replied.

"Then go rub my uncles feet!" he demanded since he was out of demands.

"But sir…" started another soldier.

"Get out! NOW!" he yelled.

All of the soldiers left the room, leaving Zuko in there. He sat down and began to read a description, _What is ZukoxOC? _He clicked on it and began to read. When he was done, his eyes bugged out and he thought, _I don't even know that person! What are these people? Fortune Tellers?_

He tried to forget about it and began to read another story called: You Missed A Spot, he began to read it. _It's pretty good. But who is Steph?_ But nonetheless, he continued to read it. At the end he looked away and admitted, "Do I look like the kind who washes floors! But that was an awesome story."

He kept on reading more and more stories. An hour later, one of his soldiers came in and said, "Sir! We have found the avatar on an island north of us. What should we do?"

But there was no answer, "Sir?" he asked again.

"Uh-huh, that's nice." He said not looking away from the screen.

"Prince Zuko?" he asked yet again, but Zuko wouldn't reply.

The soldier ran to Zuko's room and screamed at Zuko (Who was in the room across from him) "I am in your room!" Still no reply, "I'm going through your drawers!" he said pulling out a necklace, "What's this?"

He looked closely at the necklace, "It looks like it is from the water tribe… Aww…The little Princey Wincey has a girlfriend!"

Zuko still didn't reply, he just kept reading fanfics.

Another hour later, Iroh came in and said, "Prince Zuko? Will you please join me in drinking some ginseng tea?"

"No, I'm busy." he replied Annoyingly.

Iroh sighed and turned around to see the same soldier going through Zuko's things, wearing his underwear on his head and wearing his robe. "What are you doing?" asked Iroh looking at the soldier strangely.

"I…Uh…Um…" he couldn't speak clearly from embarrassment.

"I don't want to know." replied Iroh walking away.

Later that evening (eight hours total) Zuko was still at the computer reading fanfics. A huge ship came and an freaky looking monkey boarded Zuko's ship (It was Zhao of course). "Where is Zuko?" he asked, "I have to tell him something."

"He is in the weapon room." replied Iroh sipping his tea.

Zhao walked to the weapon room and found Zuko. "I just wanted to let you know, I have captured the avatar. And in doing so, I have destroyed your chance of returning home." he smirked.

But Zuko didn't listen, he just kept reading. "Aren't you listening to me?" yelled Zhao coming closer to Zuko, "What is that?"

Zhao saw the computer and began to read. "What kind of shit is this?" he asked.

"They're fortunes, each one different." he replied.

"Okay…" Zhao said sitting down and pushing Zuko into a soldier uniform.

Zuko got up angrily and walked away grumbling.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors note: The author of 'You Missed A Spot' asked if I could use their story, so I did. So please don't sue me. Also, if you are wondering how Zhao found the weapon room, it is because of how many times he had invaded the ship. That is allI can think of at the moment to type. Hopefully there will be a new chapter by next week. Oh yeah, I CANNOT WAIT TILL THE MOVIE THIS FRIDAY! Avatar: The Fury of Aang, I cannot wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so don't sue me.

Lawyers: Aww...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it took forever to up load. Not the best chapter, might change it later.

* * *

"Fuck you!" said Zuko under his breath.

"Wow, do you see all of these fan girls? How come you have so many?" asked Zhao concentrating on the computer.

Zuko just shrugged and walked away, rubbing his eyes from being on the computer to long.

Zhao was reading some more fanfics, "What is this shit about me dying?"

He kept reading, scrolling up and down the pages.

Zuko sat in his room thinking of how to get Zhao off the computer, _I REALLY must find out the ending of that story!_ It took him a while then he figured it out. He slowly walked to the entrance to the weapon room and danced saying, "I captured the avatar from you! Na Na Na Na Na!"

"I didn't have him on my ship, it says here that I would lie to you saying that and kill you. I like this fortune!"

Zuko's eyes got big, _How the hell am I suppose to get him off now? _

He ran on deck and found Lt. Jee. "Jee! I need you to do something for me."

"I see you are off the computer now." he joked.

Zuko ignored the last comment, "I need you to sneak onto Zhao's ship and TP his room!"

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"You can egg it too!"

Jee gave a huge sigh and walked off towards the kitchen. "I cannot believe you want me to egg his room!"

"Actually, egg his ship. And TP his ship too." Zuko replied laughing evilly.

"Whatever! Your brain is gone since that computer came!" joked Jee.

"A brain? Where can I download one of those?" asked Zuko.

"Are you serious?" asked Jee in disbelief.

"Just tell me the website! Hold on, I'll go get some paper and a pen! Just start egging the ship!"

Zuko ran off inside to his room. Grabbed some paper and a pen and ran off. But before he did he walked past the weapon room to see what Zhao was doing, he was on some virtual website. "What the hell?"

Zhao laughed like a little child on Christmas day, "I'm on neopets! And I just made a cute little Xweetok! Look! You can make it yellow, green, blue, or red! I choose Red!"

Zuko looked at him strangely, "okay…"

"And you can decorate your user lookup! Do you know where I can get any good graphics?"

Zuko shook his head and ran off to the deck. _He better have put a book mark on that fanfic! I want to know what will happen! _Zuko was on deck and looked at Jee, "Now please tell me the website!"

Jee threw an egg. "I don't know of any websites. You haven't let me on the computer!"

Zuko sighed. Jee looked at him and asked, "It's going to take a while to egg the whole ship! Can I get some help?"

"All men on deck!" ordered Zuko.

About all of the soldiers ran on deck and looked around, they saw no danger. "Men, I want you to help Jee egg that ship! And some of you grab some toilet paper and start throwing it!"

The men looked at him strangely, but followed his unusual orders. One of the soldiers grabbed Iroh's tea that was in a crate and threw it over board. "You idiot! We are suppose to be throwing toilet paper and eggs! Not tea! And why are you dressed up like an Indian?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Toga! Toga! Party!" replied the soldier dancing around.

"Soldier, you are crazy." sighed Jee.

The soldier went back inside and kept screaming, "Toga!"

A soldier walked up to Jee and said, "We have thrown 50 dozen eggs and the water keeps washing it off! We need more eggs!"

"Then go tickle a chicken or something! I don't know how to get chickens to lay eggs! Get a rooster to lay some!" he demanded.

"Uh, sir? Roosters don't lay eggs."

"Oh." Jee replied feeling like an ass.

* * *

Again, sorry about taking so long. And that this story is somewhat shitty.

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, or neopets, or any other thing in here! I just own a simple computer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir! This is getting us no where! It is a pointless task!" said Lt. Jee.

"Then go on his ship and egg his room!" Zuko ordered.

"What?" asked Jee confused.

"You heard me! Go Egg and TP his room!" repeated Zuko.

"There has to be another way." begged Jee.

Iroh walked up towards them, "Zuko, as a-"

"Uncle, I have no time for a proverb!" Zuko paused, "That's perfect! Uncle, I have a task for you."

Iroh looked at him, "What is it my nephew?"

"You see, Zhao's crew is in need of wisdom. Could you help them out?" asked Zuko.

"Hmm…"

"They also want some tea!" said Jee.

"Then I'll do it!" smiled Iroh.

Jee and Zuko chuckled, "Great! Come on, we'll help you." offered Jee.

"No, I am perfectly capable of making tea." answered Iroh.

The toga soldier ran in between them, "TOGA!"

"What's with him?" asked Zuko.

"Hey wait, isn't that the man that was going through your room?" asked Iroh.

"WHAT?" screamed Zuko.

"Oh, wait, that was a dream. Yeah, a dream." lied Iroh.

"Were you drunk when you went to bed?" asked Jee.

"No!" replied Iroh.

Jee shrugged and went back to throwing eggs. "We should try out for a baseball team!" exclaimed one of the shoulders throwing eggs.

"Shut up and get back to work!" ordered Jee.

Zuko looked at his uncle, "About that dream. Well, do you take crack?"

"You don't know what I put in my tea my nephew." smiled Iroh before walking away.

The toga guy ran to Zuko and screamed his favorite word, "Toga!"

The teenage prince was getting annoyed. "Hey, soldier! What's your name?"

He stopped, "Toga?"

"Okay, fine. Toga, I have a mission for you. They are having a party on Zhao's ship. A **toga** party."

The soldier perked up, "TOGA!" he began to run to the ship.

Jee saw him run by. "Soldier! You might want to use the-"

But it was too late. Toga ran into Zhao's ship creating a hole in it's side. "Look! We can finally throw eggs inside the ship!" replied one of the soldiers.

Iroh came back out with a hot tea kettle. "Time to cheer up those soldiers!" he exclaimed.

He walked onto Zhao's ship and slowly walked below deck. Iroh sang a little song silently as he walked, "They don't know I take my crack with tea. They don't know and I don't care. I saw a soldier going through Zuko's underwear."

A soldier heard this cheerful toon, "Who's there?"

"I've brought tea." replied Iroh coming into view.

The soldier smiled, "Welcome! Gimme tea!"

Iroh bowed and went into the soldiers room. "I'll get the cups." said the soldier.

"No need." said Iroh putting his hands in his sleeves and taking out cups.

"What are you? A walking bag?"

"Let's drink the tea." said Iroh.

The soldier nodded and took a sip. "It's good, what's in it?"

"Let's see, Leaves, sugar, crack."

"What was the last one?"

"Sugar."

The soldier's pupils grew small and looked at a uniform on his wall, "Well, good evening ma'am. Shall we dance?"

Iroh put his cup down. "Thanks for sharing tea with me."

The soldier grabbed the uniform and began to dance with it.

"What a healthy young man." smiled Iroh.

He began to walk out, humming his little tune. Passing a room he saw a familiar face, "Toga!"

Toga looked at him and stuck out his tongue. Iroh walked in, "Why are you dancing on a table?"

Looking around he saw more people in toga's dancing and acting like freaks. "Okay, I'm just going to go back to my cabin. Toga, your curfew tonight is at 10."

"Toga…" He said disappointingly.

"No exceptions." he said sternly.

Iroh walked out back on deck and on to his nephews ship. "After a nice cup of crack, it is well to get some sleep."

Zuko starred at his uncle, "What did you just say?"

The weary uncle turned around to see his nephew and Jee standing behind him, "I'm just going to go take a nap."

"Okay. Did you cheer up the soldiers?" asked Jee.

Iroh pointed towards Zhao's ship, "See for yourselves." He yawned and went below deck.

Zuko and Jee slowly turned their heads to see a soldier on Zhao's deck dancing with fire nation armor. "Is he doing the tango?" asked Jee.

"I have no idea." replied the prince.

"We finally have a target!" exclaimed a soldier throwing an egg at the dancing soldier. "Eggs away!"

Eggs were thrown at the drugged soldier. "It's raining chickens!" he screamed.

Zuko sighed. "Maybe Zhao would be off by now."

"I doubt it sir." replied Jee.

"He has been on for a long time though. brb!" said Zuko.

"brb?" asked Jee in confusion.

"It means 'Be Right Back'."

Zuko ran back under deck and went back to the weapon room. Sure enough Zhao was still on the computer. "Lyk! OMFG! Wat R U Doin Here?"

"Ah! Chat speak!" Zuko screamed in horror. "It burns!"

"i want 2 d3l3t3 u!111!!!1!"

Zuko's IQ was slowly decreasing because of this. "I'm leaving!"

"Dat rit! Zhao Pwns J00!"

* * *

Authors Note: Well, that's my crazy mixed up chapter. Confused? I am.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar! But I do own Toga. -grabs notebook- See? I drew him!


End file.
